It Was Only A Kiss
by SadoYasutora
Summary: When Hanatarou thinks he has feelings for Ganju, he asks for a kiss. When Ganju accepts, what was the worst that could happen?


Author: SadoYasutora

Couple: HanatarouxGanju

Summary: Poor sweet Hanatarou asks for a kiss from dear Ganju-san to see if there was a chance Hanatarou was in love with him, when he accepts, whats to become of their lives as well as their friendship?

Autor Disclamer: I do not Own Bleach. Oh what a sad truth it is

Information: So I was bored and decided to right another Ganju and Hanataro Fanfiction thanks to my Meme getting some very appreciated love -. I really love this couple so I hope I don't go too OOC ..; Still no Beta so excuse any mistakes. As of now no Chapters but I'm thinking about it.

--

Hanatarou wasn't a very, how would you say, stong person. He was very self-concious as well as very, very nervous. It was like shaking and breathing was all he knew how to do, so it wasn't a big shock when he showed up at Ganju Shiba's doorstep, looking up at him and asking to talk.

Since the whole 'save Rukia' business, the two became friends, Hanatarou visiting Ganju because he felt a closeness to the other and Ganju enjoying the others company more than most would. Hanatarou was greatful for that. He stared up at the other from where they sat on the floor.

'Ganju-san's room is...plain.' He wasn't exactly expacting it to be this plain, a bed and a cage where he kept Bonnie in was all he had. Apparently, Ganju didnt like very many things. He was forced out of his thoughts by the man sitting in front of him.

"Hana-chan...did ya need something?" Ganju asked him. Hanatarou just stared up at him, this man that became so important to him, made something in his stomach fluttter when he was around the other. He wasn't sure why the other made him feel this way so he was here to figure that out. He stared up at Ganju for what seemed like hours until Ganju playfully knocked him on the head.

"Hana-chan...stop staring like that...Tell me whats up..." Ganju seemed angry. It was now or never to explain to him.

"Ganju-san...I've been having a problem. You see...for a while now...I-I've been...I need to see something..." He said, his face pointed to the grond as he blushed. He felt a hand on his chin and soon he was staring Ganju in the face. "What is it?" the man asked.

Hanatarou stared into his eyes, his own closing half-way, a blush softly spreading through his face. He grabbed the others hand and looked up at Ganju softly. "Ganju-san...Can I kiss you?"

The man stared down at the shinigami, a small blush playing across his face as well. He always thought the other was cute, for a shinigami. He stared down at the blushing male, who looked up at him, pleading and determined. "Why?" Was all he could think to ask.

"I think..." Hanatarou turned away and then, after moments of thought, looked once more up at the man. "I like you but...I'm not sure...and my Taicho said the best way to see if you like someone..is a kiss..." he nodded, as if he just told he other a cure for a deadly disease. his small hands gripped onto Ganju's shoulders. "Please..." he begged softly.

Ganju sighed, not knowing how to handle such a situation. He decided what would a little kiss hurt? He nodded softly at the other, pulling him into his lap softly. Hanatarou blushed, looking into the others eyes softly before leaning forward to kiss him softly.

The kiss, Hanatarou decided, was possibly the most deadly thing someone could recieve. It wasn't that it was a bad experience, it was that it felt like he would melt or at least die from all the blood rushing to his face and groin from just a closed mouth kiss.

Ganju's arms wrapped around the other, a few short seconds after their lips touched. His grip pulled the smaller one closer to his body. Ganju sighed softly, a hand rubbing the others back gently. He never expected the kiss to last longer then a few seconds, but before either realized, it was over at least two minutes before they stepped up their actions.

Ganju moved his mouth, Hanatarou copying slowly, a tongue slipping into his small mouth. The shinigami moaned, his arms wrapping around the others neck.

The moan is what got Ganju to let go. He stared down at the smaller one softly, both of them panting for much needed air. Hanatarou flushed, shaking softly until Ganju's hands began to rest on the others back, keeping his still. Once Hanatarou stilled, both of them began to think.

Oh what in the name of the gods did they begin? 


End file.
